smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Flight
Flight is the ability to resist the pull of gravity and navigate through the sky through one's own power, or through technology. Kryptonian flight Kryptonians can fly extremely fast under a . This ability is relatively easy to master for them. , however, wasn't able to consciously fly. This was because of a mental block: he did not totally see himself as Kryptonian. Secondly, he was afraid of heights. However, this block seems to be a thing of the past, as Clark has leaped great distances on numerous occasions in the past. Martian flight Martians can move through the air at hyper-sonic speeds, distinctly leaving a red stream of energy behind them. Characters with this ability ;Kryptonian flight * /Superman - Clark has been able to fly since he was 14, but could not consciously use it. This was apparently due to his own psychological barriers. He mimicked flying many times, making super leaps by combining his and . When Clark saved Lana as she fell, he told Jonathan that he felt as if he was willing himself towards her. When Clark caught the Daily Planet globe, he told Jor-El that he felt as if he was flying. Additionally, when Kara returned to Earth on a mission for Jor-El, she attempted to teach Clark how to fly. He flew for a short period but then fell from the sky. Kara stated that he lacked focus and that he had doubts about his powers. When Clark was slow dancing with Lois in the barn, he began to hover in mid-air. Clark and Lois fly off the rooftop of the Daily Planet. During a confrontation with Darkseid, in which Jor-El appeared to Clark in a vision, he explained that Clark has had the power within him all along and that it was time to embrace his true destiny. With this, Clark finally mastered the ability of flight. * /Ultraman * * * * ;Metahumans * * ;Aliens * /Martian Manhunter * * ;Other * * /Stephen Swift * Technology with flight * A Legion ring grants the wearer the power of flight. Notes * Clark flew briefly for the first time in , but lost concentration and fell straight through the barn roof. * In , Clark is calm and focused to the point where he hovers while dancing with Lois (unbeknownst to either of them). * In , in the virtual world Lois gives Clark some hope and his mind focuses and he flies up, up, and away. In the real world, he says that he may be able to fly soon. * In the series finale, Clark finally mastered flight and defeated Darkseid by flying straight through him, saved Air Force One as it was falling from the sky, and flew up to the planet Apokolips which he pushed out of Earth's atmosphere. * Most versions of Superman (and most other Kryptonians in the series) were able to control their flying ability instantly. However, in Smallville, Clark was unable to use this ability consciously for a very long time. About a decade has passed from the moment Clark developed this ability, to the moment he finally succeeded to control it. Category:Powers & Abilities